


Sgt. Blake

by heidi124540



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke AU Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi124540/pseuds/heidi124540
Summary: Sgt. Blake's life has been loss after loss, he needed a change in scenery, a change in the pace he was working. He started his career at Arkadia PD 15 years ago and recently put in a transfer to Polis PD. At 35 he was certain this is what he needs,but another Sgt's problems are making him question if the transfer was a good idea. *Rated M- Domestic Abuse*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sgt. Blake

"Sgt. Bellamy Blake, it's my pleasure to welcome you to Polis P.D." Chief Kane shook his hand.

"This is Sgt. Nate Miller, we are going to pair the two of you together when you go out on the street. He's been with us for ten years and is one of our best officers." Sgt. Blake nodded to him across the room.

"I'm happy to be here, I needed something a little bigger than Arkadia, I've been at Arkadia PD for 15 years and it was time for a transfer."

"Chief Pike is in charge over there right?" Chief Kane asked.

"Yeah"

"I've heard he's intense" Sgt. Miller commented.

"That's one way to put it" Sgt. Blake stated.

The phone on the desk let out a loud ring.

"Alright well go get acquainted, look around and get settled in" Chief Kane motioned to the door. They nodded stepping out.

"The Sgt. stuff drives me crazy, most of us just go by last names, only one who likes this title is Kane obviously." Miller stated.

"That's good, easier to remember a name without rank"

"We've got an hour before shift, I'll show you around" Miller stepped in front of him walking through the office, pointing out the copy room, break room, and there desks.

They left that end of the building and made their way to the other, locker rooms, a full size gym and work out room took over the majority of it.

"C'mon elevators this way" he motioned walking down the hall.

They took the elevator down two floors, to the basement. The doors opened up to show rows and rows of police cars.

"Most the cars fit down here, there are 10 outside at all times. I'll show you the shooting range" he pulled open a door that blended in with the wall. 15 range lanes ran with width of the building, a small office sat to the right with an officer in it. He nodded at them and continued his work.

"Wow, Arkadia is nothing like this" Bellamy commented.

"It is pretty big, let's hop up a floor" Miller said heading back for the elevator.

They stepped out on the next floor.

"This is where you came in, they have the welcome desk" Miller took a right down a hall way and a huge room opened up, 20 people sitting at computers.

"This is dispatch" A beautiful girl with Dark hair stood and waved to Bellamy enthusiastically.

"She hasn't been here long, she is beautiful though, friend of yours?" Miller asked.

"My sister" Bellamy smiled giving her a small wave back.

"Good to know, I'll keep my assessments to myself" Miller laughed. They turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

They went through one door, there was a check in desk where two officers sat.

"Sgt. Blake this is Officer Jordan and Officer Green, They have been with us for two years. They are usually at this desk or the next"

They both shook his hand before Miller opened the next set of doors. They had a few desks with computers and two long benches along two walls.

"This is booking, and through that door is 75 cells for holding until transport" Miller pointed to a steel door with officers on both sides and an office that was monitoring security cameras.

"Hi, I'm Officer McIntyre, but you can call me Harper" Bellamy took time to appreciate the tall blonde who introduced herself.

"Harper, this is Sgt. Blake" Miller introduced him. He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled.

"Alright well that's the whole building, let's go get a car" Miller opened the door back up and they headed back to the garage.

"Harper is Monty's girlfriend" Miller stated.

"That's okay, I don't mix work and pleasure, I made that mistake twice in my first 5 years, Roma passed away when an active shooter came up behind her, and Gina died because she was my partner, and this person I've arrested multiple times, took a shot at me and missed. Killing her instantly. We weren't together long but I couldn't help but feel responsible"

"Sorry to hear that, it's a lot to carry, Good thing on the not mixing work and pleasure though because they put two Sergeants on each shift and the two we are about to relieve are quite the pair" Miller smiled heading into the locker room to grab his gear.

Bellamy followed him through the door.

"Sgt. Raven Reyes and Sgt. Clarke Griffin, Meet Sgt. Bellamy Blake, my new partner"

Bellamy extended a hand. Taking note of the two women. They were both beautiful, and obviously spent time in the gym. The blonde one had crystal blue eyes and was sporting a fat lip that she tried her best to cover with makeup. And the brunette was clearly full of energy, as she couldn't manage to stand still for thirty seconds.

"Nice to meet both of you, I look forward to working with you" Bellamy Smiled.

"No thanks, that smile has trouble written all over it" Raven laughed shaking his hand and making her way to the gym. Miller let out a chuckle at his locker.

"Nice to meet you Sgt. Blake" Clarke's voice was softer, she shook his hand before following Raven in to the gym.

"Told you" Miller laughed seeing Bellamy watch them walk across the gym.

Bellamy laughed,

"You weren't lying, they are quite the pair, What happened to Griffin's face?"

"Could be work, Could be Finn" he replied handing Bellamy his stuff.

"Your lockers next to mine" he pointed to the vacant one on his left.

"Finn?" Bellamy asked, opening the locker.

"I've been called to their apartment 17 times in the last year by neighbors for a domestic, every time I show up she steps out into the hall and tells me it was mistake, and accident. He didn't do anything and she refuses to press charges."

"Can't you press charges for her?"

"Yeah, she's come out with her eye swollen shut and I've taken her to get stitches before, but I'm not stepping on her toes because then that causes problems in here"

Bellamy nodded acknowledging he heard him. Any man that hit a woman was a man Bellamy would love five minutes alone with.

"My mom died when I was 15, her boyfriend used to hit her, one night he didn't stop until she stopped fighting, she stopped fighting because he killed her. CPS came and took us to our Aunt's house, she was never home, always working overseas. I raised my sister by myself. That shit pisses me off. My mom was the same way, she tripped, she was clumsy, she must have walked into something. They would come arrest him, she would go bail him out, it made no sense. I remember her telling me he loved her and she bailed him out because it was better for her if she saved him. She couldn't bail him out the night before he killed her, we had no money. And the second he got out he killed her for it. "

"Shit man, that's awful" Miller looked down at the floor, he stood before continuing.

"I always hope she's going to wake up and realize she deserves more and do something about it. I just assume she hasn't hit that point yet. I know Raven's hit him twice, and he had her arrested both times"

"Go figure" Bellamy mumbled.

They snapped their vests in place and headed for the car.

They drove around for 8 hours. stopped and got food twice, answered a few calls and Miller showed him around town. He was happy to be here, the city was bigger then what he was used to but it kept you busier which was even better. Arkadia was small, near the Canadian border and most the time you spent trying to stay awake in your car. Most the crime was drug related crossing the border, you usually found abandoned cars or people just walking with bags at odd hours of the night on back roads no one used. Which was always a good opportunity for disaster, rolling up on someone who lives a life of crime in the middle of the night in a desolate area. Other than that it was quiet, too quiet, there was no happy medium, angry drug runners or moose crossing the road, those were the options. He felt like he needed more. So he made the transfer, and in one shift with Miller they had more calls then he would get in a month. He left work that day knowing he made the right decision.


End file.
